Different
by Karin791
Summary: Apanya yang salah dari menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda? CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1 : Different

Vocaloid belong to Yamaha and Crypton

This story is belong to me

* * *

Apanya yang salah dari menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda?

* * *

Mereka bilang, aku ini adalah monster. Mereka bilang aku dapat mebahayakan keselematan mereka. Mereka membakar rumahku dan mencoba membunuhku. Aku hanyalah seorang anak perempuan berusia sembilan tahun, tak ada hal apapun yang dapat kulakukan selain menangis dan berlari mencoba menghindar dari kejaran para warga desa. Aku berlari ke dalam hutan sendirian sambil menangis dan berharap aku akan bertemu dengan ayah atau ibuku.

Kenapa? Apanya yang salah dengan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda? Apa jika kau adalah sesuatu berbeda itu artinya kau adalah monster? Aku bukan monster. Aku tak mau melukai siapapun. Aku hanya memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang tak dimiliki oleh orang-orang biasa.

Aku sangat merasa lega karena bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku di hutan. Sepertinya mereka mencariku setelah mendengar keributan di desa. Aku langsung memeluk mereka. Ibuku pun mencoba menenangkanku. Lalu mereka membawaku masuk ke sebuah rumah. Ibu menyuruhku ke kamar dan aku pun menurutinya. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya menurut. Karena beberapa waktu kemudian aku keluar kamar dan mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan ibuku.

"Rin masih anak-anak, ia tak tahu apapun! Ia tidak bersalah!" kata ibu.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Kita harus membunuhnya, sebelum warga desa datang kesini dan memenggal kepala kita! Kau mau itu terjadi?" kata ayah.

"Aku, lebih baik kepalaku dipenggal daripada harus membunuh anakku sendiri!" teriak ibu.

"DIA BUKAN ANAKMU ATAUPUN ANAK KITA! Aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan itu!"

Lalu mereka bertengkar. Ayah memukul ibu, ibu berusaha untuk melawan tapi ia tidak bisa. Rambut ibu yang panjang, ditarik oleh ayah. Ibu berteriak kesakitan, aku dapat melihat airmata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Aku tidak mau melihat ini semua. Aku tidak mau melihat ibu menangis seperti itu walaupun yang membuat ibu seperti itu adalah ayah. Aku benci ayahku. Ia membuat ibu menangis.

"Otou-chan, kenapa Otou-chan jahat kepada Okaa-chan?" tanyaku sambil menangis.

"RIN, PERGI! LARI KEMANAPUN! LARI KE TEMPAT YANG JAUH!" teriak ibu.

Ayah melepaskan ibu setelah menusuk perutnya dengan sebuah pisau dan perlahan mulai berjalan ke arahku. Ibu tergeletak di lantai, darah mengalir dari perutnya, matanya terpejam. Apa ibu sudah mati? Apa ayah membunuh ibu?

"Rin, kemarilah. Ini ayahmu." Kata ayah.

"Tidak! Kau bukan ayahku! Ayahku tak mungkin membunuh ibu!" teriakku sambil berjalan mundur kebelakang.

"Rin, ibu tidak mati. Ia hanya lelah dan ingin tidur untuk waktu yang panjang." Katanya.

"PERGI! PERGI KAU ORANG JAHAT!"

"Rin, tidak! Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu! AAAAKKKHH!"

Ayah terbakar saat itu juga. Ia berteriak kesakitan. Aku sangat takut, akhirnya aku pun pergi berlari keluar dari rumah itu. Sekarang, aku benar-benar harus bertahan hidup sendiri. Aku tak punya siapapun atau apapun lagi. Aku hanya bisa berlari dan terus berlari. Aku tak tahu aku harus kemana. Aku tak mengenal siapapun selain orangtuaku. Dan sekarang mereka sudah mati.

"HEI! ITU DIA! CEPAT TANGKAP DAN PENGGAL KEPALANYA!"

Aku menengok kebelakang dan melihat segerombolan orang berlari mengejarku. Aku ingin lari lebih jauh lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Kakiku sudah sangat sakit. Lalu aku terjatuh dan tak bisa berdiri lagi. Mereka menangkapku. Mereka tertawa senang melihatku yang kini sudah tak berdaya lagi. Lalu mereka mengikat tangan dan kakiku. Sebagian dari mereka memegangi kepalaku, satu orang memegang kapak di tangannya, dan yang lainnya menahan badanku. Aku tak bisa berontak, aku pun hanya bisa menangis.

"Apanya yang salah dari menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda?"

* * *

Pendek banget ya?

Akhirnya ngegantung ya? ._.

Abisnya, tiba-tiba idenya hilang begitu saja. Jadi akhirnya begitu deh (QAQ)

Itu selalu terjadi dan jadi males bikin fanfic multichap (Bad Form aja nggak lanjut-lanjut ._.). Tapi kalo bikin one-shot malah ngegantung.

Ah, mohon review ya~

Terimakasih banget untuk yang mau me-review fanfic ancur lebur begini :3


	2. Chapter 2 : Same

Vocaloid belong to Yamaha

This story is belong to me

* * *

Apa salahnya menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda?

* * *

Aku berjalan santai menyusuri hutan. Aku tidak takut, karena aku selalu kesini. Aku tinggal di dekat sini. Aku hidup bersama dengan dua orang temanku yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri mengingat akulah yang paling tua diantara mereka walaupun sebenarnya hanya berbeda beberapa tahun saja. Kami bertiga berbeda dengan orang-orang lainnya. Tapi kami bertiga sama. Kami bertiga spesial, begitu kata salah satu temanku. Kami ini orang-orang beruntung yang terpilih. Makanya, karunia seperti ini, sebaiknya jangan disia-siakan. Jangan anggap ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Apa salahnya menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda?"

Aku mendengar suara seorang anak perempuan yang bicara sambil menangis. Aku pun mencari asal suara itu. Lalu aku melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang sebahu, kaki dan tangannya diikat. Orang-orang memegangi badan dan kepalanya, juga satu orang memegang kapak bersiap memenggal kepalanya. A-apa yang dilakukannya hingga kepalanya dipenggal?

"Cepat penggal dia sebelum kekuatannya keluar lagi!" kata salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" kata orang yang memegang kapak.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN!" teriak gadis itu.

Uhhh… aku tak tega melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Tunggu, apa maksud orang itu dengan kekuatan? Apa ia salah satu dari kami? Kalau iya, aku harus menyelamatkannya. Tidak, kalaupun ia bukan salah satu dari kami aku tetap harus menyelamatkannya 'kan? Ah, aku terlalu banyak berpikir!

"_Freeze the time_…" kataku pelan. Waktunya berhenti. Dan mereka semua berhenti. Ah, maaf kurasa kecuali gadis itu.

Aku pun menghampiri gadis itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat rasanya gadis ini mirip dengan seseorang… Ah, tak penting.

"Halo!" sapaku.

"S-siapa kau! Kenapa mereka semua diam?" tanyanya yang kelihatan bingung.

"Hmm… kau bisa bergerak ya? Bagus, kau ikut denganku!" aku kemudian melepaskan ikatan di kaki dan tangannya, lalu menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

Kami berlari cukup cepat. Tentu saja, kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti mereka bisa kembali mengejar gadis itu. Kekukatanku hanya bisa bertahan selama sepuluh menit. Yah, aku masih pemula. Dan aku benar-benar malas untuk berlatih. Kuakui, kekuatanku ini sangat menyenangkan walaupun awalnya aku membencinya. Tapi aku sangat malas untuk mengembangkannya. Padahal akan lebih menyenangkan jika kekuatanku sudah berkembang lagi.

Kami pun sampai di sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar. Temboknya dicat warna kuning dan pintunya warna hijau toska. Padahal aku sangat ingin warna biru, tapi satu-satunya ruangan yang berwarna biru disini hanya kamarku saja. Gadis itu mengumpat dibelakangku. Lalu aku menariknya masuk ke dalam.

"Miku! Len! Cepat kemari dan lihat siapa yang datang!" teriakku.

Lalu datanglah gadis berambut hijau toska panjang yang diikat twintail. Yap, itulah Hatsune Miku. Umurnya 16 tahun, ia sama denganku, spesial. Miku yang melihat Rin langsung bertanya siapa gadis yang berada di belakangku. Aku ingin memberitahu Miku siapa gadis ini, tapi aku pun tak tahu namanya. Bodoh sekali aku tidak menanyakan namanya tadi. Aku pun menceritakan tentang apa yang kulihat tadi kepada Miku. Lalu aku menanyakan nama gadis itu.

"K-kagamine Rin. Namaku Kagamine Rin." Katanya pelan. Sepertinya ia anak yang pemalu.

Aku dan Miku langsung kaget. Benarkah namanya Kagamine Rin?

"Kau benar-benar anggota keluarga Kagamine?" tanyaku.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Begini, sebutkan nama marga ayahmu." Kata Miku.

"Entahlah, aku lupa. Tapi itu terdengar seperti Kagane atau Megane, atau semacamnya." Jelas Rin.

"Kagane. Pasti Rei Kagane menculiknya." Kataku yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Miku.

"Tunggu, apa maksud kalian? Kenapa ayahku menculikku? Dan lagi ia sudah mati. Ah, dan kenapa pria berambut biru ini bisa menghentikan waktu? Aku tidak berhenti saat ia menghentikan waktu, kenapa?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Hentikan! Namaku Shion Kaito, dan aku memiliki kekuatan sepertimu! Selebihnya, biar Miku yang menjelaskan." Kataku.

"Oke, Rin… Aku tidak tahu pasti dengan darimana asalnya kekuatan-kekuatan ini, tapi kita berempat sama. Aku, kau, Kaito, dan Len. Kita—" belum selesai Miku bicara, Rin memotongnya.

"Tunggu, siapa itu Len?" tanyanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ia tinggal disini bersama kami." Jelasku.

"Kita masing-masing memiliki kekuatan. Aku bisa membunuh orang tanpa menyentuhnya. Kaito bisa membekukan apapun. Bahkan waktu. Len bisa menghilang dan kekuatannya melebihi manusia biasa. Kau pun juga begitu. Kita, sesama pemilik kekuatan tidak bisa terpengaruh oleh kekuatan lainnya. Ah, kecuali kekuatan Len. Jika Len menghilang, kita tak dapat melihatnya. Dan kekuatannya, kita tetap dapat merasakan kekuatan Len." Jelas Miku panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa kekuatanku? Aku bisa mengeluarkan api, terkadang mengendalikan air, atau angin, atau apapun. Apa kekuatanku buruk?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Kekuatanmu adalah mengendalikan elemen. Ah, kau pasti masih belum bisa mengendalikannya. Kau akan belajar nanti." kataku sambil tersenyum girang.

"Apa dapat mengendalikan elemen itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Kau sudah terpilih. Kau spesial, karunia itu jangan disia-siakan."

* * *

Haaaaa... tadinya one-shot jadi multi-chap lagi! Maaf enggak konsisten ._.

Jadi begini, 'kan saya udah bikin ini jadi sequelnya, tapi terus kok akhirnya ngegantung lagi... Setelah dipikir-pikir akhirnya memutuskan agar dijadiin chapter 2 ._.

Silahkan di-review ya :3

Arigatou


	3. Chapter 3 : History

**RIN PoV**

"Kau sudah terpilih. Kau spesial, karunia itu jangan disia-siakan."

"S-siapa itu?!" teriakku kaget.

"Len, jangan takut-takuti dia." Kata Kaito.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membuatnya takut." Perlahan muncul seorang pemuda berambut pirang sepertiku. Ia sangat mirip denganku. Rambutnya, matanya, semuanya. Ya, hampir semuanya mirip denganku.

"Kaukah yang namanya Len?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Aku Kagamine Len, kau siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku Kagamine Rin." Jawabku pelan.

Len kelihatan sedikit terkejut, lalu ia kembali menghilang. Miku bilang Len memang begitu. Ia tak terlalu suka bergaul dengan orang lain. Bahkan ia masih suka begitu terhadap Miku dan Kaito yang sudah bersama dengannya selama lebih dari tiga tahun.

Miku bilang, Len seumuran denganku. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal karena dibunuh sejak Len berusia enam tahun. Lalu, Miku dan Kaito yang yatim piatu pun pergi dari desa bersama dengan Len. Miku berumur empat belas tahun dan Kaito tujuh belas tahun sekarang. Jadi saat itu Miku berumur sebelas tahun dan Kaito empat belas tahun. Len baru enam tahun sudah kehilangan orangtuanya… Pasti menyedihkan sekali.

"Ah iya, H-hatsune—" Miku langsung memotong perkataanku.

"Onee-chan. Panggil aku begitu, dan panggil Kaito Onii-chan. Kita disini semua keluarga, Rin." Miku tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Onee-chan, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan. Bolehkah aku tanyakan itu?" tanyaku.

"Tanyakan saja. Semua yang kutahu akan kujelaskan padamu." Miku kemballi tersenyum.

"Onii-chan bilang aku diculik oleh Rei Kagane yang sebenarnya ayahku walaupun marganya beda. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa ia menculik aku yang anaknya sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Salah-salah. Ia bukan ayahmu dan kau bukan anaknya. Kau adalah anak dari Kagamine Rinto dan Kagamine Lenka. Kau adalah saudaranya Len." Jelas Kaito.

"A-aku saudaranya Len?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya kembar. Dan sepertinya kekuatanmu bisa mempengaruhi orang berkekuatan lainnya. Anggota keluarga Kagamine juga abadi. Cara membunuhnya hanya dengan memenggal kepalanya, dan menghancurkannya menjadi berkeping-keping. Itulah spesialnya keluarga Kagamine." Jelas Kaito lagi. Aku pun bergidik ngeri.

"Apa itu alasannya kenapa mereka membunuh orangtuaku dan Len?"

"Yah, saat itu beredar kalau orang yang membunuh orang yang berasal dari keluarga Kagamine, mereka akan mendapat kekuatan yang sama dengan orang itu. Dan karena itu juga Rei-san menculikmu juga. Tapi sepertinya Rui-san tidak mau membunuhmu ya?" Kaito menatapku.

"Rui-san? Ibuku? Ah, aku mendengar ayah dan ibu bertengkar sebelumnya. Ayah menusuk ibu dengan pisau, kemudian ayah berusaha membunuhku…" aku menundukkan kepalaku mengingat kejadian yang cukup mengerikan itu.

"Ah… Rui-san sudah mati juga? Rin-chan, katakan padaku bagaimana penampilannya?" Kaito tertawa kecil.

"Eh? Dia cantik. Rambutnya pirang panjang. Dia juga cukup tinggi." Jelasku.

"Apa seperti ini?" Miku memberiku sebuah foto. Mirip sekali seperti ibuku, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda…

"Ya, tapi matanya berwarna kuning, bukan biru." Kataku sambil meletakkan foto itu di meja.

"Biar kujelaskan, Rei-san mirip dengan Len 'kan? Rei-san dan Rui-san ini kembar. Kau dan Len kembar. Bisa dibilang kalian ini reinkarnasi dari Rei-san dan Rui-san." Jelas Miku.

"Reinkarnasi? Bukankah Ayah dan Ibu belum meninggal? Yah, setidaknya sebelum aku bertemu kalian." Tanyaku.

"Rin, mereka bukan orangtuamu. Rei-san dan Rui-san sudah mati berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Mereka mati dibunuh oleh Rinto-san dan Lenka-san, orangtuamu yang asli. Tepat setahun setelah kematian mereka, kalian lahir. Kalian sangat mirip dengan Rei-san dan Rui-san. Bahkan Rei-san terkadang bisa memasuki tubuh Len dan mengendalikannya. Tapi ia hanya bisa melakukan itu jika ia tahu dimana Len berada. Sedangkan Rui-san, ia dapat mengubah dirinya menjadi tampak seperti anggota keluarga Kagamine, kecuali kau dan Len. Namun warna matanya tetap sama, yaitu kuning. Yang di foto tadi itu Kagamine Lily, ia adalah kakakmu dan Len. Ia suda mati juga." Jelas Kaito.

"Kalau Rui-san dan Rei-san sudah mati, kenapa mereka hidup lagi? Bukankah mereka sudah bereinkarnasi?"

"Nah, awalnya orang-orang berpikir kalau kalian reinkarnasi dari Rui-san dan Rei-san, karena menjelang ajalnya, mereka berdua bilang kalau anak Rinto dan Lenka akan terlahir sebagai reinkarnasi mereka. Dan kalian sangat mirip dengan mereka, tentu saja orang-orang berpikir kutukan itu benar. Tapi kemudian Rei-san dan Rui-san yang sudah mati, dibangkitkan lagi oleh seseorang yang namanya Kasane Teto. Semua orang jadi kurang tahu kutukan itu benar atau tidak. Aku juga tak tahu siapa itu Kasane Teto, tapi katanya ia sudah mati dibunuh oleh Rui-san dan Rei-san. Sebelum Rui-san dan Rei-san dibunuh orangtuamu, mereka tak memiliki kekuatan seperti sekarang, ditambah sekarang mereka abadi seperti anggota keluarga Kagamine. Tapi tetap saja, kekuatan mereka yang sebelumnya tak bisa memengaruhi para pemilik kekuatan lainnya. Makanya mereka masih mau membunuh kalian. Tinggal kalian anggota keluarga Kagamine yang tersisa." Jelas Miku lagi.

"Abadi? Jadi mereka belum mati?"

"Belum. Mungkin yang kau lihat mereka sudah mati, tapi jika kau tadi tetap berada disana selama sekitar sepuluh menit, mereka akan hidup kembali. Dan Rui-san akan hidup dalam wujud yang sebenarnya."

Aku, Kagamine Rin berumur sembilan tahun. Aku abadi dan dapat mengendalikan elemen. Aku bertemu dengan kembaranku, Kagamine Len, dan nyawa kami sedang diincar banyak orang. Aku hanya seorang anak berumur sembilan tahun, aku tak mengerti apapun. Sungguh, aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Aku tak tahu apakah Miku dan Kaito berbohong atau tidak. Aku tak tahu harus percaya atau tidak.


End file.
